Thankful
by Gambit's Belle Rogue
Summary: [Romy] [Oneshot] Rogue is dating Remy, much to Kurt's dislike. What can Rogue do to change his mind?


A/N: This is my apology to ishandahalf for being so late with her one-shot that I had promised for her birthday. I'm so sorry! But yes, here is another short one-shot with a little bit of Romy-ness. This was something that I've always wanted to write, and originally, I was going to put it into the regular X-Men section under Comics, but I decided to change it a little so it was in the Evolution universe. Hopefully, it's not too bad. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. End of story.

**Thankful**

"Rogue…vhy him? Vhy?"

"He makes meh happy, Kurt…Really happy…"

"But he vorked for Magneto!"

"So! Ah used t' work for Mystique!"

"Ja, but zat vas different!"

"How!"

"It…I-I don't know!…It just is…"

"…Why can't ya just be happy for meh?"

"Because you deserve better, meine schwester!"

"Maybe he _IS_ that somethin' better, Kurt!"

"Nein! I _REFUSE_ to believe it!"

"Look, what's wrong wit' Remy!"

"Rogue! He's a thief and a player! He's only going to use you, and I von't stand for it!"

She fell silent for a moment, staring at her brother. Rogue couldn't deny it. Remy did have a tendency to leave women after sleeping with them; he _WAS_ called the King of Hearts after all. But still, wouldn't he have left for other women if that was the only reason he was staying with her? Surely a hormonal boy like him wouldn't stand put with a girl he didn't love if he couldn't bang her. Her green eyes slowly looked up from her hands in her lap into Kurt's face.

"He hasn't been seein' anyone else since 'im and Ah have been together," she corrected him sternly.

Her brother was practically speechless. The biggest flirt in the whole state hadn't been with another woman since he started dating his sister! He actually liked her? Not _JUST _her body?

The Southern Goth saw her brother processing this new bit of apparently surprising information and decided to continue.

"Kurt…" she began, her voice for once sounding gentle, "He's not afraid of mah powers, Kurt…"

The furry blue mutant turned and looked at his sister, his eyes widening in surprise. "Vat?" he asked.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him. "He's not afraid of mah powers, Kurt," she repeated. "He's tryin' t' help meh control 'em…He-He's willin' t' stand by meh and wait…"

Kurt could have been knocked down by a feather. To say he was stunned or shocked or surprised was putting it _VERY_ mildly. Slowly, he came over to her bed and sat down next to her, silently gaping at his sister. "Seriously?" he questioned softly.

His sister smiled faintly and nodded. "He doesn't care about 'em, Kurt…He-He's different than the others…"

He was silent for a moment, thinking this over. Many nights, he spent many an hour praying that his sister would find a man to accept her and love her, even with her mutation. And if Remy was willing to be that man, it must be God's will, and he would not question it. Remy might not be the most ideal man a guy would want for his sister, but if he truly loved her and brought her happiness, Kurt now knew he couldn't stand in the way. He held his sister's gloved hand, his eyes gazing down at their hands for a moment, before he brought his eyes back up to her.

"You really do love him, don't you?" he inquired.

Rogue was shocked by his question, but she cast her green eyes down the ground, smiling shyly, almost embarrassed to admit this to her brother, and nodded. "Ah do," she answered.

"Vell…" he began after taking a deep sigh, "if he makes you truly happy…zen, okay. I give you my blessing."

"Really?" Rogue asked, almost not believing what she was hearing.

Kurt laughed and nodded with a smile, which grew even larger as he saw the smile on his sister's face, and the two siblings hugged. "All I vant is for you to be happy, meine schwester," he confirmed.

Rogue couldn't be more relieved or happier. Granted, even if Kurt never approved, she would still love Remy dearly, but Kurt was her family, and family was very important to her. She wanted Kurt to be happy with her choice, just as she was, and now that she got it, Rogue couldn't find almost a better moment in her life. She pulled back from the hug, still smiling at her brother. "Thank yah," she said.

The blue mutant smiled and got up. "You're still coming vith me to Germany for Thanksgiving, right?" he asked her, an anxious expression to his eyes.

She couldn't help but roll her green eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Ah'm goin'…" she answered, remembering how he finally made her break down and agree to go. Suddenly, a thought popped into her mind, and she looked at her brother. "Can Remy come too?"

Her brother paused for a moment before answering with a smile, "Sure. There's a lot to be thankful for…and he is one of them." With that said, he gave his sister once last smile and bampfed out of her room.

A smirk appeared on her face as she looked over her shoulder at her closet. "The coast is clear!" she called, and out from her closet emerged the topic of her conversation with Kurt.

"Remy is sure glad dat's all cleared up now…" the Cajun replied after a sigh, walking over to his girlfriend and wrapping one of his arms around the middle of her back, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head, her auburn and white-striped hair providing a thin barrier between his lips and her powers. "Thanks, Chére…" he murmured into her hair.

"Yer welcome, Swamp Rat," she responded, returning the hug, and she felt herself smile against his chest, she thought, _'Actually Remy, it should be thank YOU.'_

**-FIN-**


End file.
